Mine
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: After keeping Maura from going on a date with another woman by confessing her feelings Jane takes her to her bedroom and gives her the most intense, earth shattering experience of her life! EPILOGUE IS UP!ENJOY!
1. Mine

**Chapter one.**

**Be mine :**

Today was saturday and after an exhausting week Jane and Maura had decided to spend some quality time together at Jane's apartment.

Over the past week Jane had found herself confronted with Tommy's return and his possible involvement in the robbery of Maura's house while investigating a high profile murder case.

After years spent in jail for running over that priest Tommy was finally free and Jane had not prepared herself for that. She obviously knew that he was not going to stay behind bars for the rest of her life but had not considered how things would unfold after his release.

Actually she didn't want to think about it because she knew that despite having a big heart Tommy was a trouble maker and that she would have to watch him closely.

Being the oldest child and despite being a woman Jane has always been very protective over Tommy and Frankie. Luckily for her Frankie was the perfect little brother and was following her footsteps so she knew she had nothing to worry about. Tommy on the other was another matter, she knew that he would needed constant monitoring to prevent him from falling off the wagon again and now that Maura had found herself involved by offering him a place to stay she knew she had to keep him on track.

Luckily for Jane today was not about Tommy, it was about spending the afternoon with her best friend the way they often did after a though case. It was about them enjoying each other's company without talking about work or doubt their complicated relationship with their respective families.

It was around three O'clock and the two women were in Jane's bedroom, Maura sitting on Jane's bed with a cup of her favorite tea patting Jo Friday while Jane was sorting out her dirty laundry.

"Alright, dirty,dirty,dirty. I think I have enough for a full load. Are you staying here or are you coming to the laundry room with me?" Throwing her dirty clothes in the plastic basket on her bed Jane was amazed by how comfortable they were in each other's homes. Maura had her own key, and knew she would always find her favorite tea and sweeteners at Jane's place and Jane had a change of clothes at her place in case they were called on a case during their usual sunday family dinner and Maura always made sure to have her favorite beer in her fridge . Despite having two opposites life styles and personalities things had always been natural and comfortable between them. For the first time in their lives the two women were able to be themselves, to trust each other knowing that they did not have anything to prove. Jane knew that she could be vulnerable and show some of her weaknesses in Maura's presence, that she did not have to be the courageous, ass kicking Detective she forced herself to be in front of others. Maura knew she did not have to be the smart, sophisticated, polite heiress with Jane, that she could finally allow herself to be human and to enjoy a saturday afternoon laughing with her best friend. When they were together neither of them felt the need to put on that mask and suit they usually wore in front of their friends, family and co worker and it felt good, it felt right.

"Please tell me you checked your pockets before throwing your suit in that basket?" Maura frowned sending Jane a slightly judgmental look.

"No mom but I'm gonna do that now." Picking her suite up in the basket rolling her eyes Jane hated when Maura either corrected her grammar or tried to make her do things her way but didn't complain. She knew Maura meant well.

"I"m not telling you this to upset you Jane but we both know what happens when a piece of paper or a tissue is washed with a black suit and I don't want hear you complain afterwards if you have to spend an hour getting rid of the white particles." Maura grinned happy that Jane listened to her. Obviously Maura was well aware of that bad habit she had not only to correct Jane's and other people's grammar but to criticize the way they were doing certain things.

She certainly didn't mean anything by it, it was just who she was but she had noticed that people often took her criticism as a form of arrogance.

Luckily for her Jane wasn't like anyone, she knew that she wasn't judgmental or arrogant, that she only wanted to help her because she cared about her and felt grateful that she always followed her advices without complaining.

Aware that she wasn't the easiest person to be with and was honored to have a friend as understanding and patient as Jane with whom she could be herself without being ashamed of being judged or misunderstood.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Shoving her hand right hand in the internal pocket of the black jacket Jane felt a piece of paper at the bottom. Rolling her eyes as she pulled it out she knew that Maura wouldn't hesitate to brag about being right again.

"See. Once again I was right. What is it? Is it a business card?" Moving closer to Jane savoring her victory Maura was eager to find out what treasure Jane had uncovered.

"Yes for an Olivia..." Jane replied scratching the back of her head trying to remember who that Olivia could be.

"Oh, that's mine." Maura mumbled feeling her face turn red as she grabbed the card from Jane's hand.

"Oh right we swapped clothes, I had almost forgotten. Who is that Olivia?" Jane asked seeing the slight discomfort on Maura's face.

"She's just someone I met while you were out having dinner with Jesse Wade. Thanks." Looking away to hide her embarrassment Maura quickly grabbed her purse and shoved the card in it thinking she would think about what to do with it later.

"Wait a minute is she one of the two woman that hit on you when you were wearing my suit?" Smiling forcing herself not to laugh Jane started to picture Maura being hit on by a woman.

"Yes. I was hungry and you were having dinner with Wade so I went to that little chinese restaurant next to the station and that's where I met her." Maura mumbled feeling her pulse rising as she was trying to give as little details as possible hoping that Jane would not probe for more details.

"What happened? Did she casually give you her business card or did you talk to her?" Sitting on her bed Jane was determined to use her best interrogation techniques to get the truth out of her friend knowing that because of her inability to lie it would not be hard to get to the bottom of this.

"Well we were queuing and she asked me what I was ordering. The chief was extremely busy because one of his sous chef was sick so we had to wait for almost half an hour. We talked about everything and nothing while waiting for our orders and she gave me her business card before she left."

"I thought she hit on you but from what you're telling me it was nothing more than a casual conversation between two strangers…" Looking into Maura's eyes Jane knew that she was holding back and started to feel a bit uncomfortable to probe more information. Maura has always been so opened about her dating life and usually gave Jane so many details that she often had to ask her to stop but this seemed different she could feel it. For the first time since they met Maura wasn't willing to share what happened with her and it hurt.

"You're probably right, she's an interior designer and I was telling her that I recently purchased a new house so I'm sure I misinterpreted her intentions. She probably gave me her business card hoping I would need her services in the future." Maura mumbled feeling her breath shortening as the words escaped her mouth not allowing her to filter them first.

"It's possible but what did she say when she gave you the card? "

"_Call me_. I don't know Jane. I'm confused. Her voice was slightly deeper and she looked at me differently than during our previous conversation. I think she was implying that she expected me to call her if I ever wanted to go out on a date with her." Unable to hold the truth anymore Maura finally confessed what truly happened. Maura was not stupid and had a keen eye and it was very clear that Olivia by giving her business card was inviting her to call her not to use her professional services but because she wanted to go one a date with and possibly have intercourse with her.

"Well that's what you said first, that she was hitting one you so why did you change your story and that you thought she was offering her professional services?" Reaching out for Maura's arms Jane had trouble understanding why Maura would be embarrassed to admit the truth.

"I don't know. To be honest with you I completely forgot she gave me her business card. Between closing the case, writing my final report and Tommy moving in I didn't have time to think about it."

"Wait a minute. You're tempted to call her that's why you didn't want to talk about it, isn't it?" Shocked as she finally put the pieces together Jane was discovering a new facet of Maura's personality and didn't know how to feel about it.

"Actually yes. I think I'm going to call her and invite her to have dinner with me." Thinking about it Maura realized she had nothing to be embarrassed about. She had always shared informations on her dating life with Jane and saw no reason to do things differently this time. Jane was a very opened and tolerant woman and use knew she would not judge her.

"Great, if she caught your attention she must be a nice person but you realize what she wants right?" Despite being happy that she had decided to go through with what seemed to appear to have been a fantasy Jane wanted to make sure that Maura knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

" Yes Jane. Believe it or not but I'm not naive and I have enough experience to distinguish flirting from simple friendly interaction."

"Okay, well I know that you enjoy meeting new people and that you enjoy interior designing a lot and I have no doubt that you will have a lot of things to talk about but don't you think it's unfair to her to have dinner with her knowing that her intentions are?"

"Why would it be unfair?" Maura replied slightly rising her voice.

"I don't know Maura, maybe because you're straight."

"Says who?"

"Says you Dr Isles, you told me that you have never been with a woman before remember?"

"Well I have never experienced sexual intercourse of even foreplay with another woman so yes if you want to define my sexuality you can define me as being heterosexuality but because I never been in a lesbian relationship doesn't mean I'm not opened to it."

"Wait are you telling me that you're opened to have sex with that woman?" Hearing those words Jane suddenly started to replay their undercover operation in that lesbian club in her head and remembered that Maura didn't seemed to be opposed to the idea of having sex with another woman but she never thought that she actually wanted to try this new experience. She thought it was just one of those " why not?" situation but now as she looked into Maura's eyes she realized that she had actually considered it and that this Olivia person seemed to have awaken her desire.

"I don't know about that Jane. I only had one brief conversation with her and it's not enough for me to make a complete opinion but I do think that love and sexual attraction can sometimes go beyond gender. I like to think of myself as open minded. You know how I always like to try new experiences, new food, new investigations techniques or travel to new countries. I think sex is no different than any other experience and I can't exclude the possibility of allowing myself to have sex with another woman, granted that I meet the right one of course. I would want this experience to be special and I would not just invite any random woman into my bedroom. I have standards ."

"Alright. If that's what you want you should call her now. It's saturday and if you're lucky she hasn't made any plans yet." Jane said handing her phone to Maura putting her words to the test.

"You're absolutely right! Thank you." Maura replied dialing her number encouraged by her friend's support.

"You're welcome."

"Hi, I'm sorry of bothering you, is this Olivia? Hi, I'm Doctor Maura Isles we met two days ago at the chinese restaurant. I'm good thank you. I'm calling you because I was wondering if you had plans tonight because I would love to invite to for dinner. Yes I do. Alright then I will meet you there at 8. You too." Hearing Olivia's phone at the other end of the line Maura started to get nervous, the same way she remembered being when she asks a boy out for the time time when she was in boarding school. Obviously Maura had been dating for almost twenty years had grown some serious confidence but this was different. She felt as uncomfortable and as excited as she was on her very first date it was refreshing and also a bit unsettling.

"_Look at her twisting her hair and giggling, she's so cute. Wait a minute. Since when Doctor Maura Isles giggles like a horny teenager? Oh My God she's really into that woman. I know that look. She's already planning how she's going to seduce her to get her in her bed." _Jane said to herself as she quietly witnessed the quick exchange between Maura and her date.

"Well it looks like I have a date tonight." Maura replied wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"Good. Well now that this is settled, I should really go down and get this laundry done or I won't have anything to wear to work on monday. Are you coming with me?" Jane replied bouncing off her bed unwilling to intrude in this situation more than she always had.

"Actually I would like to go home if you don't mind. I need to wash my hair, shave, find the perfect dress and matching shoes and it's probably going to take me the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes sure but for what it's worth if she can't appreciate how beautiful you are when you are wearing a pair of jeans with a tank top and your hair in a pony tail then she doesn't deserve you."

"You're sweet but you know how important first dates are. They set the tone for the entire relationship."

"Relationship? Wow..okay. Well have fun. Come on Jo Friday come with me. Maura, can you close the door behind you?" Leaving the bedroom with her pet dog Jane suddenly felt slightly jealous. It was one thing to realize a fantasy by sleeping with that Olivia but talking about a relationship was another story. Despite denying it Jane was uncomfortable imagining Maura being close to someone else.

Being forced to see her bang every men she possibly could was one thing and she never felt threatened by any of them because she knew that she never had feelings for any of them and that a man could never offer her the bond the two of them share but this was different. She knew that a relationship with a woman would be more intense and more special and and it scared her to death.

"Yes. Thank you for your help Jane."

"You're welcome."

For the rest of the afternoon Jane tried her best not occupy herself in order to get Maura out off her head. Unfortunately after doing her laundry, drying her clothes, folding them and putting them in her closet Jane found herself lying in bed Jo Friday on her belly thinking about her best friend.

Best friend, was that even the correct word to describe what Maura was to her? Of couse it wasn't. Maura was much more than a best friend. Despite never having real female friends Jane knew that their bond went beyond simple friendship but she never had the courage to face her feelings.

Despite what people might think Jane was very sensitive to the way people especially her family and friends saw her. She was scared of what people would think if she ever acknowledged her feelings for Maura. Despite her family and friends being supportive of her decisions she knew that people especially her mother looked up to her and expected certain things of her, one of them getting marrying a man and starting a family and despite knowing how much Angela loved Maura Jane didn't know how she would react if her eldest child engaged in a homosexual relationship.

The only thing Jane was scared of was to allow herself to be vulnerable by giving herself to Maura completely. Up until now all the relationships she had were superficial and she never had to truly give herself emotionally to any of the men she dated. Luckily for her most men weren't interested in knowing how she felt or why she was the way she was and were satisfied to just sleep with her without further emotional commitment and it was perfectly fine with her. Unfortunately she knew that dating Maura would be different. Reflecting on their relationship she realized that she had never found herself able to confide in anyone the way she confided in Maura and that she never felt more herself than when she's with Maura and she was convinced that engaging in a more serious relationship would lead her to open up a bit more, to reveal more of her fears and doubts and she didn't know if she could do that. Despite the fact that Maura knew her more than anyone else and knew about some of her fears and nightmares about Hoyt Maura still saw Jane as a very strong, accomplished woman and Jane didn't want to ruin the image she had on her by being more vulnerable.

Up until now Jane never felt compelled to come forwards with her feeling because she knew that all the men Maura dated meant nothing to her and never saw them as a threat but hearing Maura talk about that Olivia Jane knew things were different this time. She knew that being with a woman would be more intense than being with a man and that Maura might finally find herself with someone she could talk to and she didn't know where she would fit in that equation. Somehow Jane was scared that if Maura started dating someone she could confide in and feel close to she would have no use for their friendship anymore and that scared her to death.

Lying down on her bed trying to find excuses to justify the way she felt Jane found herself forced to admit something very important to herself : she was actually jealous. Even if Jane had always be quite possessive with Maura without even realizing it this was different . She could not bear the idea of some woman making love to Maura. If Maura was to ever sleep with a woman it had to be her not some stranger. Maura was the more incredible woman on earth and she deserved the best, she deserved someone who knew and respected her and who would take the time to get to know her and to court way the way she deserved to be, not some horny interior designer who didn't give a damn about her and who only wanted to fuck her the way all the men in her life always did.

"_Be realistic Jane. This is going to happen and there is nothing you can do about it, not when you're so paralyzed that you can't get out off bed and drive to her place to finally come clean about your feelings._" Jane said to herself holding Jo Friday tight in her arms as she felt the tears streaming down her cheek.

On the other side of town Maura who barely caught on Jane's jealousy spent the entire afternoon getting ready for her date and after washing and doing her hair and getting dressed in that blue Versace dress she had purchased a few days earlier Maura found herself standing in front of her mirror trying to calm her excitement.

Trying to calm herself down Maura was over excited to try this new experience. She knew that because men and women generally wanted different things this date would be completely different from anything she had experienced before . Unfortunately pacing in her living room Maura found herself nervous because she knew that every human being was different and the fact that Olivia was a woman didn't mean that she wanted the same things as her and that they would be a good match.

As exciting as throwing herself into the unknown it was also unsettling because if there was a quality that Dr Maura Isles possessed was the ability of preparing herself and considering every possible case scenario before trying anything new. Every time she went to a new restaurant she always took the time to research it online, to read reviews and comments and was never scared to use her position to see if the public health department had visited the establishment recently and to get any available report. Unfortunately for her she could not research Olivia because she was unique human being and she knew that researching lesbian relationships would not prepare her for her date, that unlike men who always had the same agenda women were usually different from one another. Luckily for her the idea of throwing herself into something new was more exciting than scary and she could not wait to see how things would unfold.

Around 7 pm after calming herself down Maura was about to go back into her bedroom to pick the perfect pair of shoes when someone knocked on her door.

"_This can't be Olivia, we arranged to meet at the restaurant and she doesn't know where I live_." Maura said to herself walking towards the door.

"Maura, you're still home." Standing in front of Maura was Jane who after torturing herself for hours decided to gather her courage and drive to Maura's house not knowing what she was going to say but determine to at least try something to keep her from going out with that Olivia woman.

"Jane?What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Looking at Jane Maura could see that her eyes were red, probably from crying and she was still wearing that old Levi's with that blue BPD sweater.

"Yes. I know you have a date tonight but can we talk? I promise it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Jane mumbled forcing herself to take deep breath. This was her only chance to finally express her feelings and she knew that she might not get another chance, that if she back out now Maura would go out with Olivia and that she would possibly loose her for ever.

"Yes sure. Actually I was planning on leaving in about twenty minutes but we sure have time." Maura replied inviting Jane in.

"Don't go out with her." Jane said as she stepped into Maura's out allowing the words to literally slip out her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't go out with her. You deserve better. I know how important it is for you to challenge yourself and to try new experiences and I'm willing to support you if you want to have a relationship romantic or sexual with a woman but you deserve the best Maura and she clearly isn't."

"How can you say that? You don't know her." Maura replied shocked that Jane would allow herself to judge someone she never even met.

"Call it my gut feeling but a someone who makes you feel like you have to spend an entire afternoon doing your hair and make up in order to be good enough for her clearly isn't right for you. You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel beautiful when you have no make up or designer dress on Maura, someone you can feel comfortable going out with only wearing a pair of old trousers with a simple shirt. You deserve to be with someone who doesn't make you feel that you need to impress them to seduce them, someone you can seduce just by being yourself."

"You're right Jane I deserve someone I can be myself with, someone who enjoys me in my natural state without make up or expensive clothes on, but this is a first date Jane. People always dress up for first dates. It's just the way things work."

"It shouldn't be. I mean when you and I spend evenings together wearing our old yoga clothes or PJ's you feel perfectly comfortable. You don't feel like you need to put an apparel and yet we always have a good time."

"You're my best friend Jane of course I don't mind being in my PJs around you. I feel comfortable and free when I'm with you." Maura smiled glad that Jane was trying to help her be herself.

"Then stay home with me. We can order pizzas and watch a movie." Taking a step towards Maura Jane felt that this was this : the moment that would help define the rest of their relationship and she wasn't about to back down now.

"I have a date Jane, maybe tomorrow night." Maura replied almost hurt that Jane would ask her to cancel her date knowing how important it was and how excited she was. Jane was acting out of character, more possessive than usual and she didn't like it.

"But I don't want to …" Jane groaned closing her hands in a fist trying not to explode at Maura's face.

"You don't want me to what Jane?" Looking at Jane straight in the eyes making her look at her Maura was not about to let Jane get away with this that easily. If she wanted her to cancel her date she would have to explain herself and not avoid confrontation the way she usually did.

" I don't want you to sleep with her." Jane replied a slight sob in her voice. As she was saying those words all her jealousy, feeling of possessiveness finally resurfaced and she knew it would not take long for Maura to understand why she was acting like that.

"Oh and why is that?" What Jane did not know was that Maura had been waiting for her to finally gather her courage and come forward with her feelings and she was starting to believe that she was finally going to have what she wanted.

"Because you're mine Maura. " Jane replied taking a step closer to Maura.

"Oh am I now?" Hearing Jane affirming her ownership over her Maura didn't feel insulted, to the contrary she felt her entire body shiver. Feeling Jane so close to her that she could feel her breath on her face and hearing her telling her she belonged to her aroused her to a point she never thought was possible.

"Yes, you're mine and I don't want any other woman to lay their hands on you. Not now, not ever." Jane replied her voice slightly deeper as she grabbed Maura by her waists pulling her so close to her that their lips almost touched.

"Oh Jane…" Feeling Jane's strong arms around her and their lips almost touching Maura's entire body was shaking. After years of fantasizing on this moment, of imagining how it would feel to be in Jane's arms Maura was petrified. She was scared to death of what this sudden excess of affection and possessiveness meant. What Jane simply acting out of jealousy?Was she simply afraid of loosing her to Olivia? Or was she sincerely interested in engaging in a relationship with her?

Overwhelmed by all those mixed feelings Maura decided to enjoy the present moment, to relax and stop over analyzing things. It didn't matter if Jane was acting out of jealousy and if she was just trying to keep her from getting close to another woman because she feared for their relationship or because she truly loved her. Right now all that matter was that she was in Jane Rizzoli's arms and a nuclear bomb could explode in her living room it would not matter or interrupt this perfect moment.

**Alright guys, just a quick story that came to me last night. I might write a follow up chapter if you guys are interested. Please tell me :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Confidence

**Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you for all the great reviews you left on the first chapter. I knew the idea was good but I had no idea you would react in such a positive way. I initially wanted to take my time to write this second chapter but due to the high demand I decided to hurry up. I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**Chapter two :**

**Confidence : **

"Maura?" Resting her forehead against Maura's her arms stills strongly snaked around her Jane finally took a second to breath.

"Jane?" Her eyes still closed her lips still one millimeter from Jane's Maura wanted to kiss her so badly but couldn't, she was paralyzed by dozens of questions running through her brain.

"You should call Olivia and cancel your date. She probably doesn't deserve to be stood up." Jane sighed taking a small step back without letting go of the grip she had on Maura.

"Wait, no. Before I consider canceling you need to tell me Jane. Are you doing this because you're scared of loosing our friendship because you think that I would have no use for us is I ever got closer to another woman? Or do you have romantic feelings for me?" Maura mumbled slightly shaking as she was literately brought back to reality by Jane's voice.

"Hey Maura, look at me sweetie. You already know the answer to that question but if you want I will answer all the questions you have, no more running but first you need to cancel your date." Jane replied kissing Maura's forehead in a attempt to reassure her that what had just happened was real and sincere .

"No more running? Do you promise?" Looking up in Jane's big brown eyes Maura was looking for reassurance. She knew that Jane had trouble expressing her feelings and was scared that she might change her mind after seeing her canceling her date.

"I promise, now come on go make that phone call and please put something more comfortable. It's just me and I don't need to be impressed." Jane smiled gently rubbing Maura's cheek with her right thumb.

"I'm sorry Jane but I can not cancel. We agreed to meet in less than an hour and she's probably on her way. Canceling now would be rude. If you want this to work you're going to have to trust me. I'm yours, I have always been."

"You're right, you're mine and no matter how hot or smart she is she can't compete with me and with what we have. Now come on go pick up a nice pair of shoes. We wouldn't you too be late." Looking deep into Maura's eyes seeing them shining Jane had no doubts that she shared her feelings and that she had nothing to worry about. Maura was in love with her, she was hers and no Olivia could ever change that.

"Absolutely, how about you spend the night with Tommy and when I come back you and I will have a talk, a serious, sincere open hearted talk?" Feeling Jane's arms tightening around her and the confidence in her eyes Maura was relieved. She knew how insecure Jane was and was afraid that she might react badly to her decision to go have dinner with Olivia despite what had just happened.

Thinking about it Maura didn't know why she felt compelled to go through with her evening. Maybe she needed to test Jane's sincerity or maybe she was just curious to see if she could enjoy a romantic dinner with another woman. But no matter what her reasons were Maura knew that nothing was going to happen tonight, she belonged to Jane and she had no intention of destroying what they had spent so many years building for some stranger who like Jane said couldn't compete with her.

"That would be great, Ma is at her book club tonight so we can finally catch up. Come on go before I change my mind." Jane smiled kissing Maura's forehead before finally releasing her from her embrace.

"Yes. Would you mind feeding Bass while I finish getting ready?" Maura replied taking a step back feeling strangely lost after spending what felt like an eternity in Jane's arm

"No problem, as long as I don't have to touch him." Jane smiled watching her walking away.

Finding herself feeding Bass in the kitchen while Maura was in her bedroom Jane started to feel less confident than she was a few minutes ago. She knew she would have a few hours to prepare herself for that conversation that was so important for both of them but she was still unsure on how to verbalize her feelings.

She had promised her to stop running and knowing how curious she was she knew that she would have no choice to come clean with her feelings and be completely honest.

"Alright Bass. I know you and I were never the closest friends but I need your help on this one. You know Maura more than anyone, you're her faithful friend, so how do you think I should behave? Should I go all the way and tell her that I'm madly in love with her? Or should I be more moderate and take things slow? I know Maura loves spontaneity but she deserves to be treated right and I don't rush things. I want to do this right, to take my time to talk her so we can both express how we feel to each other. I mean I don't want to be like one of those guys who barely talk to her before taking her to the bedroom. I want this to be different. I want to be different Bass." Kneeling in front of Bass trying not to establish physical contact Jane was trying to come up with a plan and then realized that what ever was going to happen she had to remain the same person Maura liked, that she must remained herself, that it was the only way she would remain honest and sincere. She knew that she didn't need to be anyone else other than herself, that even if she acted a bit clumsily Maura would not mind, that she would appreciate the sincerity and read between the lines.

What Jane didn't know was that Maura was standing a few feet behind her and had heard everything. Overwhelmed by what she had just heard Maura was tempted to just run into Jane's arms but knew it wasn't the right thing to do. So unwilling to make Jane uncomfortable she took a few steps back before announcing her presence.

"Jane? Where are you?" Maura yelled acting like she hadn't heard Jane professing her love for her to Bass.

"I'm here. Wow, you look great." Jane replied standing up from behind the kitchen counter amazed by how beautiful Maura was.

"Thank you, well my cab is here, feel free to help yourself in the kitchen. I should be back soon, don't worry. I'm yours remember?" Maura said seeing how nervous Jane was to let her go out with Olivia.

"I know, now go and enjoy yourself. Bass and I will be fine." Jane grinned trying to hide her anxiety.

A few minutes later Maura was on a cab leaving Jane behind with nothing else to do but watch tv hoping Tommy would drop by to keep her from obsessing about her being out with another woman. Comfortably settle in Maura's couch watching tv a beer in one hand and a pack of chips in the other Jane was struggling to focus on the game when her savior finally arrived.

"Hey Jane, what are you doing here?" Tommy sais surprised to see his sister in Maura's house while she was out.

"I came to talk to Maura." Jane mumbled trying to come up with an excuse to justify her presence.

"Oh right she has this big date tonight. You came to encourage her?" Tommy replied reaching out for a beer before settling next to Jane.

"Kinda…She told you about this date?"

"Yeah she did, she was pretty nervous, you know going out with a woman for the first time, opening herself to the unknown but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"And you have no problem with her seeing a woman?"

"No!Of course not. Let me tell you a little story. I was never homophobic or anything , you know dad and Ma raised us to be tolerant and despite homosexuality being condemned in the bible I'm sure they're not homophobic either but I never actually met any gays or lesbians. Then I went to jail and as it turned out my cell met was and probably still is gay."

"Oh, I didn't know that, what was is in for?"

"Tax fraud, a stupid story really. Anyway, he's a bit older you know and being in the same cell 24/7 we started talking and he taught me a lot and saved my ass a couple of time in the prison yard. He's probably the best human being I met in my life so now that I have some experience I can say that not only I have nothing against gays but I actually find their values and life styles inspiring. I mean sure gays can be asses but at the end of the day I think that they fight harder for their rights and their families than we do because we take them for granted you know. So no Maura being bi or even gay is not a big deal." Taking a sip at her beer Tommy was for the first time sharing about his time in prison. During the years he has spent inside Jane and him had exchanged letters but he always managed not to talk about life inside and up until now Jane had been understanding of his desire not to talk about it.

"Good because she's with me. " Swallowing hard Jane let the words slip out of her mouth with even considering them first. She was nervous about what was going to happen later and needed advice and despite knowing that Tommy was probably the last person she should confide in Jane felt compeled to. He didn't know Maura at all and she trusted that his opinion would be impartial.

"What do you mean she's with you?" Tommy replied almost chocking on his beer.

"I actually have no idea. God this is hard. I was there when she found that woman's number and called her to ask her out and I spent the entire afternoon home hating myself for encouraging her ." Her hands tightening on the fabric on her jean's Jane still hated herself for being so stupid and for waiting so long to finally confessed her feelings.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Tommy might have not been in Jane's life for years but he knew his sisters and her body language and the sound of her voice were clear : his big sister was in love with her best friend.

"I am, I'm madly in love with her Tommy. After an afternoon feeling like crap I gathered my courage and drove to her house and told her that I didn't want her to go out and have sex with her because she was mine." Describing her actions to Tommy Jane realized how bold it was, how cocky actually and the simple thought of what she had done made her entire body shiver.

"That's bold, what did she say?"

"She said that yes she was mine, that she has always been but she decided that canceling at the last minute would be rude and told me to wait for her here and that we were gonna talk once she's back."

"Wow, well that's good right? She's going out with her cause she's very well educated and didn't want to cancel but has no intention of pursuing anything with her right?"

"Yes. When she first refused to cancel I was a bit scared but I trust her. Maura doesn't lie or cheat, that's not who she is and besides it's me, it's us and we've been wanting this for so long…"

"You're gonna have to update date me here sis'. I was already inside when you guys met."

"I don't know where to start. After Hoyt I just… drowned, I didn't want to talk to anyone about it or about anything else. I focused on my job to try to think about something else but it obviously didn't keep the nightmares away. I thought I would just continue to drown deeper into that abyss until she came along. I had met her a couple of times before Hoyt but she only became our Chief ME afterwards and maybe it was because she was a stranger so I never felt pressured to be the hero every body thinks I am around or her or maybe it's because she has been through some thought things in her life too but we just clicked. You know Maura she never asks me how I am or if I slept well, she knows and I she always knows what to say or when to shut up when I'm not in the mood to hear anything. She just knows me inside out Tommy, she just does. I can't explain it but she does and it feels good to be myself, not the brave, decorated Detective Rizzoli. With her I'm just Jane with my doubts and fears and she still loves me."

"That's the definition of true love Jane. I'm happy for you. You know after Hoyt took you the first time we all wondered how you were gonna survive and heal. We all knew that you weren't big on sharing your feelings so I'm glad you find her." Slightly squeezing Jane's thigh Tommy could feel the emotion in her voice and was grateful that Maura was there for her when she needed it. Jane and her were never as close as she was with Frankie but he had hated himself for being in jail when she needed her.

"So am I, but not to word to anyone especially Ma."

"Are you scared that she's going to reject you because we're catholic.?"

"I don't think so, I mean she loves Maura like her own daughter and she always supported me even when she didn't agree with my choice and if there is something that she hates it's discrimination so no I'm not scared of that. It's just that you know how she is. If we tell her we're together she's already gonna start planning there wedding. Maura and I haven't even kissed yet. We confessed our feelings but we still have things to figure out."

"Aright then, your secret is safe, take as much time as you need."

"Thanks."

At the other side of town Maura was enjoying a quiet dinner with Olivia in one of the most expensive restaurant in Boston. Olivia was an interior designer who had her own company with 10 employees. She was born in San Francisco but had been raised in Boston and had studied and built her company here. She was in her mid thirties, blonde, about 5.8 and had the deepest blue eyes Maura had ever seen in her life. But what made Olivia different than the men she dated was that she was truly listening to her talking about her travels, her autopsies or even Jane and showed genuine interest. Maybe it was because she was a woman or maybe it was just her personality but Maura felt comfortable and almost forgot that this evening was not a date well until she realized Olivia's true intentions.

Despite appearing genuinely interested in getting to know her better Olivia's body language was pretty explicit. Not only she had taken Maura's hand several times and scanned her entire body but she also spent a fair amount of time biting her bottom lip probably trying to hide her desire.

Unfortunately despite being flattered that such an attractive, accomplished woman was trying to seduce her Maura was not receptive to her behavior at all. All she could think about was Jane waiting for her and how much they still have to figure out. For the first time in a long time Maura was enjoying herself with someone who was probably everything she usually considered as good enough to share her bed but all she could think about was the woman she had been in love with for so long and nothing that Olivia could do would change that.

Around 10 pm Olivia who hadn't been drinking offered to drive her home and despite knowing what her intentions were Maura agreed hoping she would not found herself forced to physically reject her advances.

"Well Olivia, thank you for driving me home but I could have called a cab really." Walking towards her door nervously trying to find her key in her purse Maura could feel that Olivia wanted to be invited in.

"It's no trouble really. You do have a wonderful house, I mean from the outside." Olivia replied unable to stop wandering her eyes on Maura's perfectly shaped body.

"Thank you. Well…" Maura said leaning against the door before feeling it opening behind her.

"Maura, you're home." Jane who had heard Olivia's car had literarily bounced out of the couch and run towards the door to meet them just to make sure that nothing innapropiate was even attempted.

"Yes Jane I'm home. Well Olivia thank you for this wonderful night. I will be sure to follow your suggestions if I ever consider remodeling my house." Moving her lips in a mute thank you to Jane Maura was grateful that she had come to the rescue.

"You're welcome. Who are you?" Olivia asked confused to see Jane in front of them.

"I'm Jane, Maura is with me, so get lost." Jane replied faking a smile before pulling Maura against her.

"Jane!" Maura mumbled a bit embarrassed, she felt bad enough for going out with Olivia and therefore leading her to believe she was interested and didn't need Jane to humiliate Olivia further more.

"What? You're mine aren't you?" Snaking her arms around Maura's waists Jane's most primal instincts resurfaced. There was a woman standing in front of her lurking on Maura's cleavage and she could not help but feeling compelled to claim ownership over Maura making it clear that she was hers.

"Yes I am but it doesn't mean you need to be rude with Olivia." Unlike earlier Maura was not aroused or flattered by Jane sudden possessiveness and found it extremely rude.

"Alright I'm sorry. Olivia, thank you for driving Maura home but I will take it from here." Jane replied wearing the biggest victorious smile on her face.

"Maura, what does this mean?Are you with that woman?" Looking at Jane and Maura holding each other Olivia was completely lost. She had just spent the evening with Maura who had clearly hinted that she was interested but she was now starting to believe that this had been a game for her.

"Yes, I mean not yet, but If things unfolds the way I'm hoping I will be soon. I'm sorry Olivia, you're a very nice person and I like you a lot but I belong to Jane. Have a good night." Despite feeling bad for leading Olivia in the wrong direction Maura's guilt disappear as she realized that she should never have to apologize for falling in love.

"What ever." Walking towards her car cursing the two love birds Olivia's pride was hurt. She spent 250 bucks on a meal hoping to get lucky but was about to go home alone.

"Well now that I see her I don't feel jealous anymore, she's so not your type." Jane smiled as she closed the door unable to stop herself from laughing.

"Of course she's not, she's not you."

"Exactly. So how about you slid into something more comfortable?Or maybe you're too tired to talk?It's okay I can wait."

"No. We have been postponing this for too long Jane. Just stay here , it shouldn't take long."

"Take your time. I will make us some tea."

A few minute later Maura is back wearing casual clothes.

"See just like I said, a pair of jeans and an old t shirt is all it takes to make you gorgeous."

"Thank you. You said to put something more comfortable and to me nothing fit that description better than your clothes and besides they smell like you." Maura giggled battling her eye lashes.

"That's gross…Anyway, how was your dinner?" Jane asked following Maura to the living room eager to find out if she had enjoyed herself and if she was attracted to Olivia.

"It was very enlightening. Olivia is such a fascinating character, she's an artist and has that free spirit, imagination and ability to transport you anywhere she wants when she talks ." Maura replied settling on the couch, her right leg crossed over the other, voluntarily teasing Jane hoping to see some of that jealousy that aroused her so much.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I'm also glad you're here now with me. Damn did you see her face when she realized who I was? She was clearly hoping to get lucky tonight." Jane replied pulling closer to her making it very clear that she didn't feel threatened by Olivia's attitude.

"Yes, she was very straight forwards not with her words but her body language and I immediately felt that she was attracted to me and that her goal was to get me to have intercourse with her." Maura replied feeling her entire body shiver as she felt Jane's hands on her lower back pulling her closer to her.

"Well too bad for her but you're already taken. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about her. Let's talk about us, shall we?" Jane replied tucking a strand of hair behind Maura's ear with her right hand.

"You're not interesting in knowing if I lead her to believe she had a chance to get what she wanted?"

"Nope. I know that you're a flirt, that you need to seduce and to impress people, that it's just who you are so I'm sure you did everything you could to make her like you but I trust you completely and I know you didn't behave inappropriately."

"You're right. I do feel the need to impress people, to make them like me maybe because I feel so insecure but it's mostly perfectly innocent and tonight was no different. How could I flirt with her when I knew you were home waiting for me to come back?" Feeling Jane's trust and self confidence Maura was surprised because she knew that Jane was as insecure as she was especially regarding her own ability to make people love her and she truly believed that she would feel threatened by Olivia even if she had no reason to .

"Exactly, so here we are. I told you I wouldn't run anymore so I'm here ready to answer all your questions." Taking a deep breath Jane knew that despite being extremely curious Maura would go easy on her, that she knew her well enough to know that she had trouble expressing her feelings.

"Alright. I actually spent the evening wondering what triggered your behavior tonight?" Maura asked gently wandering her fingers on Jane's left arm that snaked around her waist.

"I…That was the adrenaline I guess. I was home, in bed picturing you having diner with her and then taking her home and having sex with her and then I realized that if I didn't do something I would lose you for ever. I know it's stupid." Jane replied shrugging her shoulders.

"No it's not stupid Jane, it makes sense but why now? I mean you saw me going in dozens of dates and you never felt compelled to claim ownership over me like that."

"Because men are different. I know that all those men were there to satisfy your sexual needs and that you never had any feelings for any of them. Actually I always felt that even if you fell in love and settle down with one of them it would never compare to what we have. But Olivia is a woman Maur' and I was scared that regardless if you fell in love with her or not that you might develop a strong bond with her even if it was only a sexual relationship. Not only I got scared of losing you as a friend but I was also scared that you might actually fall in love with her and that something I could no let happen, not knowing how I felt about you. I think the thought of losing you triggered something in me that gave me the courage to come to your house and claim ownership over you as you put it."

"I understand and while I agree that a romantic relationship with a woman would have been more intense than a man regardless if that relationship implies having feelings or is just sexual nothing, I repeat nothing could ever compare to what we have Jane, nothing." Despite being aroused by Jane's sudden confidence just a few minutes back Maura was not completely touched by her sincerity and fragility. Despite what might Jane think what made her fell in love with her were those two things that people rarely saw in her not her badge, not her gun or her courage.

"I know, well what should we do now?" Strangely Jane felt that Maura wasn't asking for more for now that she was satisfied with what she had just given her and was grateful for not having to split a guts even more.

"Well, I was thinking that you could spend the night. I waxed this afternoon and it would be a shame if I had to go through that pain for nothing don't you think?" Sliding closer to her as she placed her right hand on Jane's knee squeezing it gently Maura was using all her charms to test Jane, to see if all this was real of if it was just about her being scared of loosing their friendship. Despite being still aroused by Jane's sudden excess of possessiveness Maura was secretly hoping that Jane would ask her to take things slow. In her wildest dreams she always pictured Jane treating her like a lady, taking her a out to a nice restaurant and courting her until she was satisfied they're both ready to have sex and she was hoping she had pictured things accurately.

" I don't think this part is such a good idea Maura." Jane mumbled swallowing hard seeing Maura literally assaulting her.

"But you said I was yours but maybe you were only referring to our friendship. I must have misunderstood. I'm sorry Jane." Maura replied taking a step back pushing Jane's buttons on purpose.

"No that's not what I meant and you know it. You and I are more than best friends or LLBFFS and I'm tired of pretending but I don't want to be like one of those guys who buys you dinner drooling all over your cleavage during the entire evening not listening to a word you say because they're picturing you naked. You deserve better and I want to give it to you Maur'. You're too important for me and we have been waiting for this for too long for me to screw this up. I want to do this right."

"Not that I don't appreciate the chivalry and your old fashion way of seeing things Jane but you don't need to court me. I already know everything there is to know about you. I know how much you respect and support and what you're capable of for me. Not to mention you already took me out dozens of time, pulling my chair, standing up when I went to the bathroom, driving me back home and following me inside to check if the house is safe before letting me go in. We have done all that already. You were right Jane, I'm yours, I have always been yours, the only difference was that we weren't kidding or making love, errors I intent to correct tonight." Maura replied as she slowly slid on Jane's lap flashing her massive breasts at her.

Her arms snaked around Jane's neck looking down at her straight in the eye Maura never felt so sure in her entire life : Jane was right, they had waited too long. Tonight was the night, the night where her deepest fantasies were about to come to life.

"Alright then. Let's take this to the bedroom so I can show you show you how us italian claim ownership over our women as you nicely put it." Looking into Maura's eyes feeling the desire and love in her eyes Jane was feeling her confidence growing exponentially. Never in her life she had feel comfortable having sex probably because she had never met someone she could completely be herself with forcing her to hide most parts of her especially in bed limiting her pleasure to almost nothing. This was different though, Maura knew her in and out and still wanted her and she knew that showing her vulnerability wouldn't push Maura away, that to the contrary it would bring them closer and somehow it gave her the strength she needed to carry Maura in the bedroom with enough confidence to make love to her all night.

**Alright guys.**

** I had initially planned on making Maura cancel her date but a lot of you wanted to meet Olivia so I figured I would show them together so you can see what kind of woman Maura could be attracted to and that she can't compete with Jane. I didn't want to spend too much time on the date though, all I needed was to show that Olivia was a woman and more incline to listen to Maura but that she was just like the men she dated before : desperate to sleep with her.**

**Also despite knowing it would make sense to have Maura make Jane work for it(sex) she's right , they have been courting each other for years, so they don't really need to court or date each other right?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first one and that you enjoyed the chat with Tommy.**

**This story was only meant to be a two parts story but I guess if you want me to I can write one last follow up chapter about them having sex .**

**I'm your humble servant so tell me what you want and I'll give it to you :).**


	3. Unexpected experience

**Chapter 3:**

**The unexpected : **

Her arms strongly snaked around Jane's neck and her legs around her waist Maura's heart was racing in her chest.

As Jane was carrying her to her bedroom time and space literally froze around them and she could barely look away from Jane's big brown eyes almost drowning in them.

Feeling shivers tickling her spine as Jane gently laid her on her bed Maura had a feeling of "deja vu" . They had been there before, Jane climbing on top on her with those loving eyes that had the ability to say more than a thousand words except it was was in her dreams.

After months if not years of dreaming what if would feel like to feel Jane's body against her, her breath on her face, of putting herself to sleep at night fantasying about Jane's warm embrace Maura was finally going to taste a bit of what she knew would be the sweetest and most fulfilling experience of her life.

Looking down at Maura seeing her offering herself to her Jane took a minute to gather her thoughts. From what she had learned about Maura's sexual appetite over the past few years she knew that she was insatiable and after behaving in such a cocky manner that she was probably expecting her to take the lead.

Unfortunately despite being a strong and confident leader at work Jane was more than hesitant when it came to sex. Not only she did not crave sex the way Maura did but she never fully gave herself to her past lovers, maybe because she didn't love them or maybe because it didn't feel right.

This on the other hand felt incredibly right and over due and Jane despite being terrorized was determined to do her best to satisfy Maura to the best of her abilities knowing that Maura already loved her with her flaws and weaknesses and that she would support, guide her if needed. They were a team, the best of teams, compensating each others weaknesses and she trust that tonight would not be any different.

Lying on top on Maura who was comfortably on her back, her head on her pillow Jane could feel her legs strongly snaked around her as if she was trying to keep her from leaving.

Brushing a strain of hair from Maura's face slowly pursing her lips to kiss her Jane's heart was hammering her chest, she had been dreaming of that kiss for so long and wanted it to be perfect.

"Jane wait." Maura suddenly said her right hand on Jane's chest as their lips were so close that she could fell her warm breath on her face.

"Is there something wrong? God Maura you're shaking." Looking down at Maura Jane could literally feel her trembling below her like a leaf. Looking in her eyes Jane saw the love but also the fear, that fear she only wore when she was talking about her mother, that fear of abandonment.

"I…please tell me this is real, that you're just not behaving out of jealousy or ownership." Swallowing hard, her lips shaking as she said those words Maura was for the first time of her life looking for meaning in what was about to happen. She did not want this to be a one night stand, she wanted it to be the start of something, the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

"Oh Maura, look at me. I love you, I'm deeply, madly in love with you. I have always been and always. This is as real as it gets." Jane whispered before pressing her lips against Maura's brushing them tenderly.

Lying on her back wandering her hands on Jane's back pulling her closer to her Maura closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth hinting that she was ready to welcome Jane's tongue.

Receiving the message loud and clear Jane gently thrusted her tongue inside Maura's mouth and started to stroke hers as gently as she could.

Feeling their tongues tangling in a perfectly synced ballet the two women were literally floating in the air, they two bodies melting into one.

"I…I love you too Jane. " Breaking the kiss as to take her breath after what felt like hours Maura tensed body finally relaxed under Jane's touch.

"Good, now please just relax and enjoy the ride." Jane smiled attacking Maura's neck.

"Wait, Jane…I have to confess that I usually prefer to be on top." Maura replied feeling Jane's tongue tickling her skin.

"No, tonight you're not. I'm in charge." Sitting on top of her determined to take the lead Jane grabbed the lower part of Maura's t-shirt and literally torn it apart revealing a very sexy red bra.

"I…I liked that t-shirt, it was the first you gave me!" Looking up at Jane Maura could feel the wild side of her surfacing, that side she knew was in there, buried deep down below all the shyness and self loathing.

" It was the first you stole from me, don't worry, I'll give you a dozen with my smell on them if you want, now shut up and let me make love to you." Taking her t-shirt off as well throwing it on the floor Jane was feeling her confidence building up inside.

Still lying on her back frozen by Jane's confidence and boldness Maura took a minute to wander her eyes on Jane's fit but scarred body. Wandering her fingers on Jane's lower abdomen where she had shot herself as she looked up at her right shoulder where she had another scar Maura barely believe how gorgeous Jane was. She had seen her undressing a thousand times but feeling her on top of her, touching her put things into perspective, Jane's body was definitely the world's eighth wonder. She was the perfect mix between strength and vulnerability but tonight she knew Jane would do everything she possibly could to only show the confident part of her.

Feeling Maura's fingers wandering on her belly, outlining every rib Jane smile knowing how long the two of them had been expecting this. Leaning over literally attacking her flesh Jane started to kiss Maura's neck drawing small circles with the tip of her tongue. Gently caressing Maura's belly at the same time she could feel her lover shivering under her touch and her breathing becoming more erratic. Unwilling to tease her more than necessary Jane reached out for Maura's bra and unclasped it at the front using only her right thumb and index.

Parting the two sides of the bra with her right hands Jane reached out for Maura's right breast, it was so big that it barely fit in her hand. Smiling as she realized how differently they were shaped Jane while dragging her tongue between Maura's two breasts started to stroke the right one with her thumb feeling it erect almost immediately under her touch.

"Oh Jane…" Moaning as she felt her nipple hardening under Jane's touch Maura instinctively reached out for Jane's back and unclasped her bra eager to feel her modest but apparently firm breasts.

"Eager much?" Taking a minute to take off her bra and throw it on the floor Jane was now sitting on top of Maura half naked.

Unlike what she had experienced before she wasn't embarrassed or shy about her scars, seeing the love and desire in her lover's eyes Jane was for the first time in her life wearing them with pride and confidence knowing that Maura considered them as battle scars, prove of her courage and devotion.

"I think we waited long enough to avoid playing games don't you think?" Sitting up unexpectedly causing their breasts to collide Maura immediately reached out for Jane's jeans, unbuttoning it before pulling the zipper down.

"You're right, but as I said, I'm in charge so please don't make me handcuff you." Ripping a kiss off Maura's lips before gently pushing her back on her pillow Jane pulled her pants and panties down, through them on the floor before unzipping Maura's jeans revealing the thong that matched her bra.

Completely naked below Jane Maura's throat was dry, she could not speak, or swallow her saliva or even breath properly. The anticipation of what Jane was going to do to her aroused her to a point she never knew existed.

"Oh Jane, you know I would enjoy it." Winking at her lover as she felt her collapsing on top of her Maura immediately snaked her legs around her melting their two bodies together.

Smirking Jane didn't replied and instead continued when she had stopped a few second before. She continued to gently stroke Maura's right nipple with her right thumb feeling her shiver instantly.

Roaming her tongue on Maura's chest until she reached her left nipple Jane could feel the warmth literally streaming down Maura's folds as she started to gently started to draw small circle around it.

Eager to see how aroused she already was Jane slowly dragged her fingers towards Maura's folds, taking the time to appreciate her perfectly toned belly.

Feeling her literally devouring her right breast Maura parted her legs allowing Jane to feel how wet she already was.

"You're so wet for me baby." Gently stroking Maura's entrance with her middle finger Jane could feel the warmth streaming in her hand.

Eager to taste her lover Jane started to drag her tongue between Maura's breasts all the way down to her belly button.

Taking her time to appreciate how sweet Maura's skin tasted Jane wasn't scared, she knew exactly what Maura needed, how to please her, actually it was truly the most natural thing she had ever done in her life.

Closing her eyes gently stroking Jane's curly hair with her fingers Maura almost jumped out of her skin as she felt the tip of Jane's tongue literally attacking her already swollen clit.

Arching her back as she fidgeted at every flick of Jane's tongue Maura had to clench her jaw not to scream Jane's name.

Her head between Maura's leg holding them up with her arms Jane started to lick her swollen clit, lapping every single drop of warmth that was trying to escape from her folds. Drawing small circles around Maura's erected clitoris it too a minute for Jane to find the perfect pace. Once she's found it Jane continued to devour Maura at a very steady rhythm.

"Oh Jane!" Arching her back pressing her inner thighs against Jane's mouth Maura was already over the edge.

Thrusting her hips against Jane's lips trying to follow the rhythm of her flicks Maura could feel her inner muscles tightening.

After only a few minutes she was already close to explode at Jane's face, literally.

"Wow, calm down sweetie, we have all night." Feeling Maura's inner muscles clenching around tongue Jane decided to slow things down and slowly made her way up to Maura's beautiful eyes.

"Oh Jane, you're…are you sure you've never done this before?" Maura mumbled feeling juice streaming down her face as she reluctantly welcomed Jane with a deserved kiss.

"Of course I did. In my dreams we've made love a million times before." Gently brushing her gorgeous lips Jane could still feel Maura's hip rising up and down against her.

"I know, you can't imagine how many shits and panties I have ruined dreaming about you. Now please I need to feel you inside." Almost begging her to finish her off Maura guided Jane's hand towards her fold knowing that it would probably take much to send her over the edge.

Allowing Maura to guide her towards her folds Jane continued to kiss Maura as she unexpectedly thrusted two fingers inside of her.

"You're so tight baby." Thrusting deep inside Maura's core Jane was surprise to feel how tight she was.

"Yes, I'm doing my exercises every day, that's why…oh fuck Jane…Harder!" Arching her back as she felt Jane's fingers piercing her core Maura entire body started shaking.

Unwilling to make Maura wait any longer Jane continue to thrust inside her burying her fingers deeper and pulling them out more slowly every time.

Moving her hips up and down to follow the rhythm of Jane's thrusts Maura could feel mini waves of electricity running through her entire body.

Wandering her fingers on Jane's back Maura who was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure she was experiencing started to dig her nails in Jane's flesh, digging them deeper as her pleasure increased.

"Fuck…" Using her hips to intensify her thrusts Jane's jaw clenched as she felt Maura's nails penetrating her flesh.

Feeling that her lover was almost over the edge Jane pressed Maura's clit with her thumb while thrusting a third finger inside.

"Fuck Jane…I'm com…." Unable to finish her sentenced Maura heart literally bursted out of her chest as she felt the most intense orgasm she ever experienced in her entire life running through her entire body.

"Come for me baby." Burying her head in Jane's neck attacking her flesh with her teeth Jane could feel Maura's inner muscles tightening around her fingers trapping them inside.

Feeling Jane's teeth penetrating her neck increased Maura's pleasure into a second orgasm causing her fingers to curl around the shits.

Coming back to life a few minutes later with Jane still on top of her Maura's vision was blurry, her throat was dry but she could still feel her clitoris pulsing and the warmth still streaming down her legs but Jane's fingers weren't inside of her.

"That was…" Swallowing hard as she felt Jane sliding next to her Maura could not believe what she had just experienced and how foolish they had been for waiting for that long.

"It was so good that you passed out." Settling on right side looking at her lover Jane was still amazed by her own abilities. She knew that things would be intense because they loved each other and because they had waiting for so long but she never expected Maura to pass out.

"I did no pass out!" Maura squealed pulling the shit up to cover her face.

"Yes you did, right after you came the second time, probably from the lack of oxygen. Next time don't forget to breath." Jane smiled snaked her arm and legs around her.

"Oh my god you're right. I…did you bite me?" Reaching out for her neck Maura's memory was as blurry as her vision. She remembered coming a first time and then a second time as she felt Jane's teeth digging her flesh but she could not remember what happened after that.

"Yes and that's apparently what sent you over the edge the second time. I always suspected you liked it rough but I never thought that I could make you come that hard by biting you." Jane replied closing her eyes chasing the drop of sweat on Maura's belly with her fingers.

"Yes, that was rather unexpected for me as well. I didn't hurt you with my nails did I?" Kissing Jane's forehead Maura realized how wild almost bestial things have been between them. Maybe it was the frustration they had accumulated for so many years or maybe they just brought that in each other but she had never experience something that intense and satisfying in her life.

"You could never hurt me, I love you." Jane sighed completely drained of her energy.

"I love you too Jane, for ever and always." Closing her eyes feeling Jane's naked body tangled around hers Maura could not help but letting a tear streaming down her cheek.

After years of denying their feelings, of pushing each other away they were finally together, tonight and until the ends of time.

Thinking about it Maura knew that it was worth it, that waiting had allowed them to build that sexual tension that made their first time particularly intense and she could not wait for Jane to regain her strength so she could reciprocate.

Now that Jane was in her bed she was never letting her go, not for anything in the world. They belonged together. Their soul, their bodies, their brains were connected in a way that she never thought was possible and she was determined to do everything to maintain that link.

**Alright guys, sorry for the delay but you know how hard it is for me to write that kind of chapter, no because of a lack of experience but because I'm always a bit shy about it.**

**I will not be posting a following chapter where Maura reciprocates. I'm sorry if I disappoint you but if it's any consolation I should be uploading the second chapter of " Maura's magic shower" very soon where she Maura be in charge. I know it's a different story but it's a good compromise if you want to see Maura in charge but because those chapters are so hard for me to write I'd rather save them :).**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you enjoyed the bite and nail digging!**

**PS : Now that I started to write short stories like this one or " Maura's magic shower" I think might continue. It's fun and you guys seem to enjoy it. Feel free to send me some ideas!**


End file.
